


七次環繞著世界跳舞

by chuworld



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuworld/pseuds/chuworld
Summary: 凡有耳的，都將諦聽；凡有眼的，都將觀看。





	七次環繞著世界跳舞

**Author's Note:**

> 2.4篇章延伸，涉及原典考據，和各種妄想捏造。
> 
> 我流詮釋，能接受者在入內觀看。
> 
> 只是希望阿周那不必受苦，可以幸福的故事罷了。

世界的創造與毀滅。

不是超越，必須超越──

凡有耳的，都將諦聽；凡有眼的，都將觀看。

濕婆曾為了沙蒂的殉死，從餘燼中取出她的屍骸，緊緊地擁抱住她悲痛欲絕呼喊，七次環繞著世界跳舞，哀悼愛人的死別，晝夜倒錯，宇宙萬物將無法承受震盪巨變。毗濕奴為了結束濕婆瘋狂的哀悼，愛情的死亡，把在濕婆懷抱中的沙蒂的肉身幻化為千萬碎片，掉落所及之處變成不朽的聖地，春暖花開。

愛神迦摩承受著濕婆的第三隻眼射出的怒火被燒成灰燼。而異聞帶的阿周那在汲取印度眾神的神性昇華為全能之神，最初吞噬了永遠不會拒絕阿周那，亦師亦友，如同那羅延與那羅的象徵的奎師那。再來正是印度至高三神之一的濕婆，般度五子被流放期間，阿周那曾獨自前往雪山途中的嚴酷修行，巧遇化身獵人的濕婆並勇武地發起挑戰，阿周那敗北了，濕婆認同並授予阿周那至高強大，足以毀滅世界的獸主之寶，得到所有天神天女們的讚揚喜愛，一個名副其實，以自身努力得到完美名諱的天授英雄。人類的力量不足以抗衡，改變世界。這一次，阿周那得勝了，吞噬了烈火，退無可退，阿周那無視恆河下凡的美好清麗，諸神的悲泣，禁聲無語，孤獨的喧囂。已奪取最強的力量，世界將無可匹敵。

眾神潰敗如潮水，就連親父天帝因陀羅皆無法逃過倖免，雷電呼風喚雨，卻燒毀了天帝的宮殿，那個曾短暫庇護他被難敵迫害流亡的歸處，祂破壞了一間又一間祀奉無數神祇的神廟，蘇利耶的光芒將戴祂高升，一度被阿周那親自捻熄的永夜再次照耀世間大地……只是，將是以阿周那輝煌永恆的姿態。放眼望去，是人間燈火，紛紛飛起，穿梭交織而無望。諸神散盡，我歌猶未休，是最後的漆黑之神要守護的事物。

汲取世間一切的神明的權能後，剩下千肢萬骸的魂魄，向人神蛻變的阿周那投以萬千波瀾的因果悲哮，善，惡，最終光影不分，因為將經由祂最公正無情的裁決，眾神的歷史和屬於祂們性格和記憶的餘波，甚至包括神的宿業原罪，將在阿周那胸口毀滅又重生，將之收復，統一，然而濕婆的毀滅的火焰最為強烈，餘火每分每秒，永無止盡焚燒著阿周那的靈魂。恆河乾枯，豐沛湍急的水流會把世間衝擊粉碎。

「眾神的擾攘，也不過留下一塊頑石。」天恩感歎，阿周那的聲音很輕，破碎，猶是喃喃自語，黑耀無光的雙眼是擁抱一場戰役後的奇異平靜，不祥，就連看見在俱盧大戰喪生的亡靈和親友們都無法動搖分毫。

傾盡所有用戰爭去換取和平，曾幾何時，煉獄火海，世界早已承受不了頻頻發生的戰爭、動亂不休。毀滅了，也好。

阿周那對理想的迎擁與嚮往，使他孤絕忘形，久久不能自己，並付諸實際行動，把一切的仇恨悲苦，因果，塗炭之生靈將之抹除，墓碑上銘刻的生老病死，不過是驚魂擾夢。

祂聽見在戰爭的深處，迦爾納死去後被共同的母親擁入懷中哭泣，是他曾經親手射下的太陽，即使射出那支箭必將後悔餘生，即使迦爾納的死亡，之於命運是不可逆轉的糾纏，滄海桑田。那雙緩緩閉起的眸中，清澈依舊。摯愛的兒子激昂孤軍奮戰，被敵軍包圍慘死，巨大而深沈的悲慟足以將所有掩埋。當成神的視角改變了，死亡如同萬物生靈一樣眾生平等，死亡開始有著讓人難以置信的寧靜。

時間沒有意義，不存在，時間的流逝靜止，只是為開創輪迴的倒數計時。他變成了祂，不再迷惘，不再痛苦，恍若相隔一世。比澈悟更冷，將永遠是祂。也只能是祂。

傷痛、悔恨，愛，一切將開始無足輕重。

×

世界，清醒的模樣是什麼？

這次我離開你。

錯誤的美麗啊。

歷經上千年的時光荏苒，荏苒不再，祂的姿態徹底改變了，雷之海，炎之矢──變異的脊尾，銀白色長髮，漆黑的瞳仁時而變淺，神聖的眼波是囚禁的獄牆，善與惡的多重神性，如蟲蟻咬嚙洞穿祂全身，濕婆的業火已無法再灼傷祂分毫，自始至終卻無法在額頭顯現第三隻眼，對祂而言也算是瑣事了，視迦爾納為無物，僅僅是太陽神的蘇利耶的神之子。

夢醒夢醉，與宿敵重逢，劫後的三生。祂無法辨識心中不明的悸動是否因為迦爾納。太陽西暮，烈火餘輝將迦爾納的身影映得赭紅，他的容貌久經千年相遇未曾改變、未曾衰老，容光煥發而艷麗異常。

天地之間，無邊無際的開闊。

生，不能解決，死，亦無解脫。阿周那顫抖著，內心隱隱疼痛。似乎一切，從未改變。那是堅苦、疲憊的神魂中最無關至要。毫不猶豫要捨棄的惡。完全而完美的神不容下一絲的瑕疵極端。

迦爾納直直望進異聞帶阿周那的雙眼，當迦勒底的陣營無法辨識眼前這一名壓倒性強大的敵人真身是誰，迦爾納第一眼就認出祂，那是他同母異父的兄弟，也是天授的英雄阿周那，然而眼前的阿周那卻捨棄人，捨棄大地，成為了神明，到達了天上，為了完全而完美而君臨的，毀滅之神。

迦爾納只能從神之阿周那的眼底意會出刺骨的冰寒，為了一圈漣漪而投身萬千江水。祂的眼底是無盡的黑暗，無法被陽光剔透，祂的心仍像泛人類史的他潛藏著千迴曲折的迷宮。

肌膚飽含被燒焦的雲彩，祂孤獨桀厲的身影騎乘在白色維摩那懸浮上升，祂佇立在王座，祂手中的劍正是向世界劈下覆滅醞釀巨大能量，橫流、聖潔的霞光穿透刻著最後唯一神祇的雕塑聖牆，落下迴劍的陰影彷彿預示神廟無聲的倒塌，輪迴的開創和毀滅。

迦爾納接受了馬嘶借貸的寶石，輕盈地騰出豔火，蒼白的胸膛顯現出濕婆的第三隻眼，毀滅宇宙的力量，也能倖免自己承受濕婆的灼滅之苦。

裁決邪惡，終結世界開創完滿輪迴，祂注定會在終末揮舞著迴劍，當迦爾納終於讓祂想起遺忘的人性，無法忘卻的惡是對迦爾納的執著，拚盡全力要解脫的宿業。

令人不快的漠視終於結束。祂真正意義上回歸了他，當他終於望向了迦爾納，眼底深處是勉強聚攏的人性燈火，卻是狂放、屈辱、猙獰不堪的眼神。不再作為宿敵，迦爾納第一次出自兄長的責任想要拯救祂，或許僅僅是因為他是迦爾納，而阿周那是阿周那，無論阿周那如何改變容貌，無論捶胸頓足，皆是虛妄無法擺脫和宿敵廝殺的命運，也是阿周那內心最深處的、不願意承認的渴望，救贖。可以光明正大，公平的，不受任何人阻擾一決生死。

「不要看著我。」是誰以猙獰而溫柔的矛盾在悲吼呢，是阿周那埋藏心中的黑，抑或自己呢，再也無分。

望著迦爾納的眼睛，抑或是他胸口的第三隻眼呢，正灼灼光輝地注視阿周那，第一次感到恐懼，不願意被迦爾納發現真實的自我。

對峙的神弓甘狄拔和弑神之槍將他們推向弧高的光景，鐘音如雲，一場毀天滅地的世紀對決，何其悲涼的宇宙啊，何其遙遠的──迦爾納最終擊破了全能之神的權能，神性從阿周那身上一點一滴剝落，為什麼會漸漸趨於弱勢呢，阿周那不明白，一個又一個被囚禁的神魂從他黯淡失神的雙眸裡破瞳飛出，阿周那漸漸衰敗，發出痛苦地嘶吼，咽喉寸斷，突然間，無法抗衡體內千年來濕婆的焚火灼燒。

最初也是最後才從體內煙消雲散的神性奎師那，他的心終於像是要停止一般，脈動的血流都在碎裂焚燒，奮力地掙扎卻只是從嘴裡吐沫出大量的血液，燃燒蒸發在空氣中，寸寸斷落成灰。

血液瘋狂地叫囂，在身體中迅速地流竄破壞，安靜卻又強烈地震動，曾吞噬眾神性如今的惡咒反噬讓阿周那從靈魂深處發出悲鳴的痛。

「我所做的百年修行遠遠比不上你啊。阿周那。不是不能理解你的信念，無關是非善惡。我會阻止你，就只是因為我們必須是對立者，我想著……你真正未完成的事。」鮮血會染紅迦爾納白玉光潔的皮膚，會浸透他想要完成之事，也一定不會動一下眉頭，視人間浮華生死為浮雲，卻又極其尊重平等喜愛的，即使前生英年早逝，臨到最終一死都是燦爛地熱愛生命，他只是單純地重視他所傾心追逐的事物。

偶爾想著他注定一生渴望將之貫穿的男人。迦爾納微微顫抖唇瓣，同樣受到神弓致命傷，咬牙瀝血，努力地表達著不擅言詞，迦爾納看起來仍是高潔非凡，溫暖，永無吝惜、悔怨。

行願無成，即凡成聖。如此簡單的心願，應該能被滿足吧。我想滿足你。迦爾納的流盼，飄搖似燈火，浪去影恆留。

「如果是用生命來交換的話。我也願意。再次獻上我的頭。在那之前，我必須拯救你！日輪啊，順從死亡──！」乳海擺渡著彼岸，潔白的曼陀羅華，舍子遍地，迦爾納以浩瀚的瞑默，絕滅，再此一刺，向無始終結！

迦爾納高舉弒神之槍散發神聖的鋒芒，竭盡全力，以愛相搏，貫穿了阿周那的胸口，解放阿周那的焚身之痛，已化入臟腑心魂，宿業詛咒般的纏繞如是利刃一點一滴從阿周那的胸口滴落鮮血，阿周那想要戰勝迦爾納的希望，徹底在霎那毀於一旦化作灰燼。

神降下塵凡瞬眼覆滅的光景，神魂俱滅。在立香、眾見證者面前，從高空殞落的阿周那的身影被迦爾納悠緩地接下，漸漸暈染成光點，淡出迦爾納的世界軸心，迦爾納從餘燼裡感受到阿周那的消逝。

阿周那理解敗因了，泯滅之刃正是無法觸及自己的心靈，若懷抱對迦爾納的勝負之心，便是注定無法消滅的邪惡，如何引導人民走向正確良善的世界。

是梵？是執？是什麼能夠驅使另一個世界的迦爾納追逐自己而來？而超越，諦觀塵凡萬物的千里眼，卻無法洞穿迦爾納此刻的表情意味著什麼，不重要了，阿周那馬上判定為邪惡，將之抹除。生死、悟化，迦爾納，都是在眼界中的擺渡。無盡詩歌無盡愁。

阿周那不解迦爾納抬眼向天，以嘆息回答，一個把眾生悲喜視為自己血肉的施捨英雄。

「身為不完全，卻依舊以成為完全為目標的你，才是真正的你。」迦爾納靜靜出神，最終才輕聲說。前世致死都未能相認的兄長，只是如今，歷歷不再不堪回首，而是選擇抹除、雲淡風輕。

死亡微不足道。前生，身而為人，未竟無果。直至現在成為至高之神，英靈而言，皆是光燦絕美的、浮生幻夢罷了。

怔忡空曠的箭眼射向宿敵，疚恨，世間終必成空。

有什麼比無情更冷。

凡有耳的，都將諦聽；凡有眼的，都將觀看。

人生若只如初見。

阿周那亟欲渴望斬斷與迦爾納的宿業。睜開超越之千里眼，藉由迦爾納的身影看見了遙遠在泛人類史世界的阿周那，那個與他相似又相異，猶如破碎泡影的另一個自己的可能性存在。莊嚴。天授英雄的光輝不朽。那才是真正的阿周那。

紛紜、錯雜、矛盾、顛倒的夢。人生幾何匆匆。不是我。阿周那否定。原來那也是我，我永遠無法抵達的憧憬。成神的我已回歸，本是仰臥入土的英雄阿周那。遺憾又完滿。

原來如此。

「我從最初就沒能成為你所期望的男人啊……」阿周那恍如夢境地低語告別，再次歷經失敗、失落、幻滅。只是，這一次不是看見煉獄。這是我。我是修羅，我是煉獄。阿周那渾沌地清醒，責無旁貸。想起落下的迴劍，應是為了守護善而生，而非斷絕邪惡。

「無論你去哪裡，我都會找到你。」他們是宿敵，於情於理都頗為荒誕。迦爾納說，由他說出來，有一股言不盡的冰冷尖銳。

遙遙相望，一瞬間，一沈浮。迦爾納烙著第三隻眼的胸膛突然感到不明所以地疼痛，因為來不及而遺憾盲目發熱、灼痛。濕婆抱著未竟的愛情，七次環繞著世界跳舞。混著血液凝結，被灼燒焚毀之處，因為是血，只會越來越冷。

眼底蒙上一層灼熱的昏暗，只消一眼，停滯的時間軸終於重新轉動、流逝，片刻之中萬籟俱寂，輪迴的盡頭繁華落盡，他們只是對視。明明距離如此接近卻如同海角天涯。

旺火，越燒猛烈。

花開花落。

曾立此決心不再迷惘的阿周那再次陷入徬徨，望著迦爾納和第三隻眼有著萬千光芒流轉的錯覺，終是凝結一片無邊無際的虛無冰冷，阿周那果斷告別了肉體，僅剩下破碎的神魂亟欲脫離，他的兄長卻拒絕他的遠行追了上去，衰微無力的手無法推開迦爾納的擁抱而放下，阿周那不知道自己接下來將會去哪裡，淡漠美麗的臉龐變得破碎。畢竟等待他的結局，只有毀滅一途。現實與虛幻的疆界漸漸模糊。

迦爾納願在此有如光年以外的注視，依偎著，隔著髮絲與嘆息，親吻，阿周那閉上眼。

巨大的名為塵世的牢籠，阿周那復甦的人性猶是偌大洪荒中的一簇微弱的火苗，傾盡全力落出的黯淡光芒是一場夢。

幾經回眸，輪迴流轉，一切無果，無始無終。

焚非是梵，留給他的只能為焚。兄弟血脈相連，是燒盡所有宿和業的局。

忘情燃燒彼此寂滅的神魂，在星斗的崩潰下，萬千宇宙的孤獨襲來，迦爾納眼睜睜看著阿周那永遠消逝。光產生黑暗。

×

世界歷經長久的沉睡是為了什麼？

請再回頭凝視一次。

將此刻，牢牢記住。煙消雲散的陌路。

阿周那佇立荒蕪，足尖輕盈，坐在一塊頑石上，卸下、再無事可做了，不能再承受堅苦了……判定修行遠遠不夠，突然間，他發現自己身輕如燕，頭髮變回黑色，雙角變短了，湛藍的脊尾擺動著，外貌的改變對現在的他皆是瑣事，舒展眉上的虹采，平和寧靜地觀望自己曾守護的最後一片淨土，理想的世界隨著空想樹崩毀而無可挽回的覆滅，他微微一怔，看見醒目的紅色火光在一大片藍紫色暮雲中緩緩升起。

他只是看著，微微瞇起的瞳仁裡是溫和的清澈，開始覺得恍惚，眼前的所有都像一個毫不真切而容易破碎的夢，深邃的黑暗，又是那樣的光明，美好奢望，喉嚨湧上哽咽，安靜地回首成神又降凡的一生，風起了，湛藍披肩隨之溫柔吹拂，他微笑，卻發出如是回歸赤子的啼哭。

END


End file.
